Getting What You Want
by SamCyberCat
Summary: To get the documents he needs for Pegasus’s funding of Dungeon Dice Monsters Otogi must get past the internationally famous business tycoon Seto Kaiba. And perhaps his methods will get Kaiba to learn where judging from appearance leads you. SetoxOtogi.


Formal celebrations were one thing that was necessary when you run a multi-million dollar company. It wasn't so much a requirement as something that was expected of you. Any excuse for a celebration was accepted: your company's made a deal? Ballroom celebration. You've overthrown another company? Ballroom celebration. Got a new business partner? Ballroom celebration. This particular formal ball was for that very reason. Pegasus J. Crawford had agreed to fund the product line of someone called Otogi Ryuuji and was holding a ball in celebration of this progress.

But Kaiba wasn't bothered about any of that. Frankly, he hated these occasions and hoped for it to be over as soon as possible.

"Remind me again why we're here Isono. After everything that's happened I certainly class Pegasus as an enemy and yet still find myself being forced to attend his useless parties."

Isono tried to look neutral and replied, "You are never forced into anything sir. But if you don't attend then other companies may think less of Kaiba Corp reducing future business prospects." He knew Mr. Kaiba was already aware of that; his boss could be very difficult at times.

Clearly this was not the answer Kaiba was looking for, in response he stormed off into the crowd leaving Isono behind him.

"Kaiba-boy! There you are!"

Eccentrically running through the crowd was the previously mentioned Pegasus, looking cheerful despite the bandage across one of his eyes.

"Don't get too close Pegasus," Kaiba drawled. He wouldn't put it past the other CEO to try and hug him. Something that wouldn't look good on his name at all.

Pegasus stopped in his tracks and tilted his head to a side before saying, "Someone's still being a grumpy-pants about having his soul removed I see. Can't we let bygones be bygones?"

"No." It was the only response Kaiba could give.

"In time, in time," Pegasus said, waving Kaiba's answer away with a flick of his hand, "Actually there's something I wanted to ask you."

"And what would that be?" Kaiba readied himself with another 'no' to answer.

Seeming to realise this Pegasus decided to draw out his request to cause annoyance, "Well… I need to get these important funding documents to that dear Otogi, but I'm so very busy talking to some representatives from another company…"

"I'm not playing errand-boy for you Pegasus," Kaiba cut in, knowing where this was going.

"But Kaiba-boy," a pout appeared on Pegasus's face as he carried on, "Otogi is in the same line of work as you, and he's about your age. I thought you two could have a talk, baby-to-baby."

Kaiba was deeply insulted by that last comment. The nerve of that guy! Well he could just take his baby talk notions and-

-Pegasus pushed the document into Kaiba's hand.

"It's nice of you to agree, you can be such a good boy sometimes. You'll find him easily; he has bright green eyes, lots of eyeliner and wears a lot of black and red. Bye bye now!"

Before Kaiba had the chance to answer back Pegasus had disappeared into the crowd again. He stared at the piece of paper in anger. But before he crumpled it up he figured it must mean something to the person it was addressed to, even if only a cheapskate could need funding from Pegasus. But then again perhaps he was jumping to conclusions. If this Otogi was about his age the chances are that Pegasus had pressured him into this somehow. If he were corruptible then maybe there would be a place for him at Kaiba Corp…

After searching around the crowd for a while Kaiba had failed to find the person Pegasus wanted these documents given to. He didn't doubt that Pegasus had invented to description to aggravate him further. What kind of person would wear eyeliner to a formal ball anyway?

Once he was certain none of the present were the described Otogi he took leave of the crowd and leaned against a banister rail in a huff. This was hardly worth getting upset over…

He casually chanced a glance up to the floor above and saw someone standing alone on the ledge that surrounded the ballroom. From a distance it wasn't clear who they were but there were blotches of red and black in their appearance.

Kaiba cursed himself for not noticing something so obvious sooner and made his way up the stairs. However upon reaching the top the figure had disappeared again. This guy better be worth it, he thought, walking along the ledge to one of the far doors that Otogi had been standing in front of. He pushed in open and stepped inside.

The room was dark, illuminated only by the moon outside. This annoyed him; he could at least have the decency to turn on a light…

By the balcony stood Otogi, glancing out across the kingdom with a preoccupied gazed. Being observant and knowing you could tell most things about a man from his appearance Kaiba took this opportunity to take in everything about him. Pegasus had been right about the eyeliner, there was a lot of it, and those eyes didn't look normal at all. The clothes he wore were out of place here, stylish yes, but far more in place in a fashion magazine then the business world. The flowing black locks suggested this guy was anything but masculine and would be easy to manipulate. There was no way he could be wrong, was there?

He approached slowly, somebody as delicate looking as this may be scared by sudden movements, and asked, "Are you Otogi Ryuuji?"

Startled by the presence of another Otogi turned to face him, wide-eyed.

"Yes."

"I've been told to find you by Pegasus," said Kaiba.

Otogi nodded mutely as a reply.

Kaiba could tell something was wrong, so he asked, "Nervous?"

Otogi nodded again and answered, "This is the first time I've done anything like this. Being around so many important people for the first time is making me nervous, usually I'm not like this."

"I'm sure you're not," Kaiba lied.

So this kid was a beginner? Well, if nothing else interesting was going to happen tonight at least he could mess with the 'new money'.

He put on a coy false smile and said, "Pegasus gave me this document, from the looks of it this is a large amount of funding that any company would be glad to have."

"Oh, that's for me," Otogi said, stepping forward and extending his hand towards the slip of paper.

"Is it?"

Kaiba snatched the piece of paper away from Otogi's outstretched hand, much to the other boy's surprised.

A malicious smirk played across Kaiba's face as he replied, "The way I see it I have hold of this document, so the funding belongs to me, and Kaiba Corp."

Contrary to what Kaiba believed the mention of his company didn't scare Otogi at all, to the opposite reaction it seemed to flare up a fire of annoyance behind his eyes.

With a scowl as malicious as Kaiba's smirk Otogi responded, "Surely it's unfair of a famous gamer such as yourself to walk away without giving me a chance."

"Of course it is, and I have every intention of giving you a chance," Kaiba said, searching his brain for a challenge he knew he could win at.

He noticed Otogi's earring, for some reason there was a dice hanging onto the end of it. It was probably just a dumb fashion accessory but it gave Kaiba an idea.

He took the dice on the end of Otogi's earring in his hand and rolled it around slightly, pretending to check it over. Otogi blushed ever so slightly at this.

"Why don't we play a simple dice game?" He suggested, "The simplest of all in fact: we both roll the dice and whoever rolls the highest number gets what they want."

He knew he'd won this; Otogi's state of nerves would destroy him, but just to make sure…

Putting his hand in his pocket he pulled out another dice, identical in appearance to the one on Otogi's earring.

"As a gamer I'm prepared for ever scenario, and since we can't use the dice on your earring this one will do," he told him.

Otogi nodded in agreement, little knowing that the dice was rigged. After seeing a rigged dice on a cartoon his brother was watching Kaiba had experimented to see if one could be produced. The concept itself was very simple; a little notch on one of the dots could be pressed in, activating a controlled magnet that drew the lower numbers to the ground, leaving larger numbers exposed.

He walked over to the table and pressed the notch very gently with his thumb before rolling the dice.

Five.

This was a good number; it would be difficult for Otogi to get something higher.

Otogi picked up the dice and acted like he was worried. I reality he knew Kaiba had challenged him to exactly the wrong game and would pay the price for this. He rolled, pretending to shake as he did so to add to Kaiba's confidence.

Six.

"What?!" Kaiba shouted, "That's not possible!" He knew the dice wouldn't land on a high number unless the notch was pressed.

Otogi smiled at Kaiba's anger.

"Now as a man of your word hand over the documents," he said.

Although Kaiba complied it was clear he wasn't happy about this, Otogi couldn't resist the temptation to mess with him again.

He brushed his hair out of his eyes and stated, "I'll tell you what, I'm a fair guy, and I'll give you another chance at getting these off me."

Kaiba didn't trust this and replied, "Why would you risk losing when you have what you want firmly in your grasp."

"Do I?" Otogi mused.

In his rage Kaiba grabbed the dice and jammed his thumb down on the notch too hard, sending pain through his nervous and dropping the dice.

It bounced a few times and landed on two.

Otogi casually flicked the dice and it landed on a six.

"I don't have to take this" Kaiba shouted, striding towards the door.

"Not so fast."

Otogi swished past him and closed the door.

Kaiba snarled, "You have the documents so don't bother me further!" This experience had been far from the amusement he'd intended it to be and he wanted away from this… male diva… as soon as possible.

"Actually the terms of the competition were that we could have what we want," Otogi reminded him.

Kaiba failed to see what else Otogi could want but before he could ask Otogi grabbed hold of him with considerable force, turned, and pressed him firmly against the wall.

"Unhand me right n-" before he could finish his sentence Otogi pushing his lips against Kaiba's, pressing his body against the other CEO's and running his hands through his hair a few times over.

This went on for several minutes, if Kaiba struggled to get free then Otogi would bite his lip or run his nails across his scalp. He knew Kaiba wasn't getting any enjoyment from this session but he needed to be taught a lesson for misjudging him, anyone who misjudged Otogi would be taught a lesson.

When he pulled away Kaiba gasped for breath feeling winded. During this time Otogi had already stridden out of the room, document in hand and head held high. He did not stop or look back until he'd reached the bottom and was approached by Pegasus. No longer did he care about the odd looks his dress sense received from the other upper-class guests.

Pegasus greeted him with a handshake and said, "I see Kaiba-boy gave you those documents, did you two get along well?"

"Oh yes, swimmingly," Otogi answered gleefully, then he saw Kaiba awkwardly ambling out of the room and added, "In fact I would like to see more of him, a lot more. You should throw more of these parties Pegasus, and make sure to invite Kaiba. It wouldn't be nearly as much fun without him." He turned towards the door and said, "Goodbye now Pegasus," he looked up at Kaiba on the above floor, "Bye for now, Kaiba-boy."

After seeing the final expression of pain on Kaiba's face from being called by Pegasus's nickname Otogi left, certain this business trip had been a success.


End file.
